Doctor Handsome
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: AU. A fresh graduate Kurapika applied job at a famous hospital. She met a special person there, with unusual personality and double-sided life. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

**Doctor Handsome**

SUMMARY :

A fresh graduate Kurapika applied job at a famous hospital. She met a special person there, with unusual personality and double-sided life.

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura.

A/N :

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak dari sebuah restoran makanan Jepang. Di salah satu _private room_ yang ada di sana, nampak sekumpulan wanita muda sedang berpesta. Awalnya hanya makan-makan biasa, namun suasana menjadi lebih ramai saat sake dihidangkan.

"Akhirnya kita semua bisa lepas dari dosen-dosen bodoh itu!" kata seorang wanita sambil menuangkan sake untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Benar sekali, tidak ada lagi mata kuliah yang memusingkan, dosen yang menyebalkan, dan pria yang membuatku muak!" kata seorang lagi. Ia sudah tampak mabuk dengan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Di salah satu ujung meja, seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek hanya diam sambil memegang gelasnya. Wanita itu, Kurapika Kuruta, memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya, lalu menghela napas. Ia pun merasa sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana nanti mereka semua bisa kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing dengan keadaan seperti itu?

Semua ini berawal dari acara wisuda yang diadakan di universitas siang tadi. Kurapika dan teman-temannya baru saja mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Pihak fakultas pun mengadakan acara perpisahan hingga sore hari. Di sana mereka berbincang dan berfoto bersama.

Tapi tidak semuanya sempurna pada hari itu. Misalnya Neon Nostrad, hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang seorang dosen muda di universitas yang sama baru saja berakhir, sementara ayahnya langsung mengatur perjodohan antara Neon dengan putra rekan bisnisnya.

Lain lagi dengan Shizuku. Gadis berkacamata itu memang terkadang sifat pelupanya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia lupa memberitahu kedua orangtuanya yang tinggal di luar kota bahwa dirinya mengikuti acara wisuda hari ini. Tentu saja mereka marah dan tak bisa hadir, karena tak cukup waktu untuk datang ke Kota York Shin menghadiri acara tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan Kurapika sendiri? Tak ada orangtua yang melihatnya wisuda, pun tak ada orang yang menunggunya di rumah dan menyiapkan pesta untuknya. Kurapika sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Saat itu, kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Berbekal tabungan dan sebuah rumah yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya, Kurapika mulai berjuang menjalani hidupnya. Saat melanjutkan sekolah ke bangku kuliah, Kurapika terpaksa menjual rumah keluarganya untuk biaya kuliah dan mulai mencari kerja sambilan.

Suara botol minuman yang jatuh menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya. Nampak Neon sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil mengoceh tak jelas. Wanita berambut pink itu benar-benar sudah mabuk sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, Neon," ajak Kurapika.

Neon membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap wanita pirang itu.

"Kau licik, Kurapika…seharusnya kau juga minum," gumamnya.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak tahan minuman keras? Jadi lebih baik aku menghindarinya."

Neon tertawa kecil.

'Sudah cukup,' batin Kurapika. 'Kau harus pulang sekarang.'

"Neon, aku hubungi orang di rumahmu ya? Aku akan meminta mereka untuk datang menjemputmu ke sini," Kurapika berkata sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memencet nomor telepon rumah temannya itu.

Namun Neon segera mengambil ponsel Kurapika dan menutup teleponnya. Kurapika terkejut.

"Kalau kau menelepon ke sana, pasti Ayah akan menyuruh pria itu untuk menjemputku," katanya lemah.

"Hah? Siapa maksudmu?"

Neon hanya diam tak menjawab. Tak ada pilihan lain, Kurapika harus mengantarnya pulang. Ia pun bangkit dan mulai memapah Neon. Sekilas Kurapika melihat ke arah Shizuku. Ia lega saat melihat Shizuku masih cukup sadar untuk dapat pulang sendiri.

.

.

"Ughh…Neon, kau benar-benar harus diet! Badanmu terasa begitu berat," keluh Kurapika sambil memapah Neon. Mereka berdiri di tepi jalan lalu Kurapika memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

"Tolong ke Rumah Keluarga Nostrad," kata Kurapika.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Pelayan Keluarga Nostrad sangat berterimakasih pada Kurapika, dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Terimakasih…tapi tidak usah. Aku akan pulang dengan taksi yang tadi kunaiki bersama Neon," tampiknya halus.

Kurapika pun berjalan keluar gerbang rumah besar itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kurapika, saat melihat taksi yang tadi mengantarnya sudah tak ada di sana! Padahal taksi jarang melewati daerah itu di malam yang sudah larut seperti sekarang.

Kurapika menengadah. Ia melihat bulan yang bersinar terang.

'Apartemenku 'kan cukup dekat…lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja dulu sampai ada taksi,' ia memutuskan dalam hati. 'Lagipula malam ini sangat indah.'

Kurapika mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya berada. Suasana sepi saat itu, membuat Kurapika tenggelam dalam lamunannya lagi.

'Ayah, Ibu…aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanku seperti yang kalian inginkan. Aku harap…saat ini kalian dapat melihatku dengan bangga dari atas sana.'

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ribut dari sebuah gang kecil. Merasa penasaran, Kurapika menghampiri tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

Terlihat seorang pria bermantel hitam sedang berhadapan dengan tiga orang pria berwajah sangar. Sepertinya mereka terlibat suatu perkelahian. Kurapika tak dapat melihat wajah pria bermantel hitam itu, tapi ia dapat melihat saat pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam mantelnya.

Kurapika terhenyak. Ia ingin segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu sebelum orang-orang di sana menyadari kehadirannya, tapi kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan gemetar.

Lawan si pria bermantel pun mengeluarkan pistol. Tapi sebelum mereka bertiga sempat menarik pelatuk pistol masing-masing, si pria bermantel sudah bertindak duluan. Ia menembak ketiganya di bagian kaki, tangan dan perut…membuat mereka meraung kesakitan. Si pria bermantel membalikkan badannya sedikit, hingga Kurapika dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang dingin.

Ia menyeringai melihat keadaan orang-orang di hadapannya, lalu menembaki mereka lagi…tapi menghindari jantung dan kepala sebagai sasaran tembaknya. Sepertinya pria itu ingin membuat korbannya menderita dan mati perlahan-lahan.

Kurapika terkejut. Matanya membelalak. Melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan khawatir napasnya yang memburu akan terdengar.

Pria itu berbicara sesuatu dengan nada suara yang datar, namun Kurapika tak dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. Ketiga korbannya benar-benar kesakitan hingga akhirnya mereka memohon agar segera dibunuh daripada terus merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

Si pria bermantel menendang tubuh mereka lalu menembakinya tanpa ampun. Sepertinya pistol yang ia gunakan memakai peredam suara, karena suara tembakannya hampir tidak terdengar.

Kemudian pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket salah satu korbannya yang sudah bermandikan darah, lalu berbalik pergi. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Kurapika menyingkir dan bersembunyi. Ia menahan napas saat si pria bermantel melewati tempat di mana ia berada. Ketika itu cahaya lampu jalan sempat menerangi wajah si pria bermantel…membuat Kurapika dapat melihat tanda yang aneh menghiasi keningnya. Tanda itu seperti sebuah tattoo.

Kemudian terdengar suara mobil mendekat.

"Suruh mereka membereskan mayat-mayat itu," perintah si pria bermantel.

"Baik, Danchou," terdengar seseorang menjawab.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kurapika keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berlari pulang dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Dia…benar-benar iblis!' jeritnya dalam hati.

.

& Skip time &

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Kurapika memilih melupakan malam mengerikan itu. York Shin kota yang sibuk dan ramai dengan banyak kasus kriminalitas yang terjadi, tentu apa yang dilihatnya bukan suatu hal yang aneh lagi.

Kurapika mulai mencari pekerjaan. Ia mengirim surat lamaran melalui _email_ ke berbagai tempat. Setelah ada panggilan, Kurapika mulai mengikuti tes dan wawancara.

Saat ini Kurapika berada di sebuah bis kota dengan penampilan yang rapi dan mengenakan blazer. Wanita itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

'Masih ada waktu,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ya, saat ini Kurapika tengah memenuhi panggilan wawancara. Ia sudah lolos tes tertulis, tinggal satu tes lagi. Kurapika sangat berharap dapat diterima bekerja di rumah sakit terkenal tempatnya melamar. Rumah sakit itu memiliki lowongan pekerjaan yang pas dengan pendidikannya dan menawarkan gaji yang bagus.

'Aku harus optimis,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika memperhatikan wanita berwajah ramah yang ada di hadapannya. Sesi wawancara baru saja selesai, dan sepertinya wanita bernama Mito itu puas dengan kemampuan Kurapika.

"Oya, kau tidak keberatan 'kan bekerja selama enam hari kerja di sini?" tanya Mito sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia senang melihat wanita muda berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. "Di sini, beberapa poliklinik tetap buka pada hari Sabtu. Dan selain paramedis, staf administrasi pun ikut masuk kerja pada hari itu."

"Tentu saja…itu tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Kurapika.

Mito melihat-lihat berkas lamaran Kurapika sekali lagi lalu merapikannya kembali.

"Baiklah, kau diterima bekerja di sini," Mito berkata yang langsung disambut dengan wajah berseri-seri Kurapika. "Bisakah kau mulai bekerja besok?"

Kurapika baru saja akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah pegawai rumah sakit juga, melangkah masuk. Ia terlihat kaget saat melihat Mito tidak sendiri.

"Bu Mito, maafkan kelancangan saya…tapi ada sedikit masalah," jelasnya.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Mito heran.

"Dokter spesialis bedah itu berulah lagi. Pegawai yang bekerja di apotik menemuinya untuk meminta daftar usulan obat yang akan diajukan tahun ini. Dia menolak dengan alasan tidak ada orang untuk membantu membereskan tugas-tugasnya. Ngg…Bagian Pelayanan sudah menegurnya, tapi dokter itu malah menantangnya."

Mito menghela napas. Apa yang didengarnya sudah sering terjadi, namun hal itu tidak bisa terus dibiarkan. Lalu ia memandang Kurapika dan bertanya,

"Siapkah kau jika mulai bekerja hari ini? Tampaknya kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat ini Kurapika tengah melangkah di koridor rumah sakit bersama Mito. Kesibukan terlihat jelas di sana. Entah sudah berapa buah blankar yang terlihat membawa pasien dengan berbagai kondisi.

Menuju ke bagian barat rumah sakit, suasana mulai lebih tenang. Sepertinya daerah itu memang khusus ditujukan untuk staf dokter. Ruang rapat berukuran besar pun tersedia di sana.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan, Mito menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghela napas. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tak sampai hati meminta pegawai baru seperti Kurapika untuk menangani segala urusan dokter bedah itu. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, pihak rumah sakit sedang kekurangan tenaga sekretaris saat ini.

"Sebelumnya kuberitahu kau, dokter itu…berbeda. Memiliki ego yang tinggi. Cenderung praktis, tidak menyukai hal-hal yang bersifat birokrasi sehingga mereka memerlukan orang untuk mengurus semua itu. Lalu dokter bedah yang akan menjadi atasanmu sekarang merupakan orang yang cukup sulit ditangani."

Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mencobanya," ia menjawab dengan tenang.

Mito terlihat lega mendengar jawaban Kurapika. Ia pun segera membuka pintu…melangkah masuk dan menghampiri ruangan yang berada di dalam.

Benar-benar ruangan yang rapi dan bersih. Kurapika mengira ia akan bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang berwajah sangar, namun apa yang dilihatnya ternyata sangat berbeda.

dr. Kuroro Lucifer, Sp.B.

Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat dan bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Ia terlihat muda untuk ukuran seorang dokter spesialis, mungkin usianya masih kurang dari tiga puluh tahun.

"Permisi Dokter," Mito mulai bicara sambil menyerahkan berkas lamaran Kurapika kepada pria itu. "Ini Kurapika Kuruta yang akan menjadi sekretarismu mulai hari ini."

Tak ada reaksi sedikitpun terlihat dari wajah Kuroro. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak melihat ke arah kedua wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya! Kuroro membaca berkas lamaran Kurapika sekilas, lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja ke atas meja.

Kurapika terlihat agak tersinggung melihat sikapnya, tapi untunglah ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kurapika. Ada sedikit yang membuatnya terganggu, yaitu tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

'Aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini…entah di mana,' batin Kuroro dalam hati.

Kurapika hanya diam, namun lama-lama ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Kuroro padanya. Suasana menjadi tak mengenakkan.

"Kerjakan ini," kata Kuroro sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kurapika.

.

.

Kurapika menatap kertas-kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Benar-benar istilah obat yang aneh, bahkan tulisannya pun aneh! Kurapika tak bisa membaca isinya, apalagi memahaminya. Ia kebingungan.

"Belum mulai juga?" tiba-tiba Kuroro sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

Kurapika pun menjawab, "Maaf Dokter, tapi aku tak bisa membaca isinya…"

"Kau berani melamar pekerjaan di rumah sakit, jadi apapun latar belakang pendidikanmu, kau harus mengerti! Sekarang ada operasi yang harus kulakukan. Setelah aku selesai nanti, usulan obat itu harus sudah ada di mejaku untuk kutandatangani. Kalau kau tak sanggup, mengundurkan diri saja!"

Lalu Kuroro berlalu pergi dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Kurapika terpaku. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapat atasan yang sulit seperti orang itu. Dingin dan arogan. Tanpa sadar, karena emosi Kurapika meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya.

'Aduh! Apa yang kulakukan?' pekiknya dalam hati.

Kurapika mulai berpikir, akhirnya ia segera berdiri dan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke apotik.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, para pegawai apotik rumah sakit itu terlihat heran melihatnya.

"Hai Nona Cantik, kau siapa? Pegawai baru ya?" tanya seorang pria berumur 40-an dengan kumis tipis di wajahnya.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Ya…aku baru mulai bekerja hari ini. Namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Aku kesulitan membaca tulisan dokter dalam daftar usulan obat. Mungkin ada yang bisa membantuku?"

Pria itu membaca kertas-kertas yang dibawa Kurapika, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kurapika menatapnya aneh. Ia pun merasa tak senang, kenapa ia ditertawakan?

"Kau sekretaris baru Dokter Lucifer? Aku benar-benar turut berduka cita untukmu!" katanya. Lalu ia membawa sebuah buku tebal dan memberi tanda pada beberapa nama dan merek obat di dalam buku itu sesuai dengan apa yang tertera di kertas yang dibawa Kurapika.

"Ini, bawalah!"

Kurapika menatap buku tebal di tangannya. Mungkin pria di depannya saat ini sudah keterlaluan menertawakan kemalangannya, tapi bagaimanapun dia sudah membantu Kurapika.

"Terimakasih," kata Kurapika senang.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kurapika memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya sekali lagi, lalu meletakkannya di meja Kuroro. Ia terkejut saat mendengar pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Kurapika menoleh, dan melihat Kuroro berdiri di sana. Ia terlihat lelah, sepertinya operasi yang dia lakukan kali ini telah menguras energinya.

Tanpa bicara, Kuroro duduk di kursinya dan langsung memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Kurapika dengan teliti. Kurapika menunggu dengan cemas. Lama-kelamaan, perhatiannya teralih pada penampilan dokter itu. Wanita itu baru sadar, ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Kuroro.

'Kenapa ia menutupi dahinya dengan kain putih? Apakah ia terluka?'

Kurapika asyik sendiri hingga tak sadar Kuroro telah selesai memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya, bahkan ia pun sudah menandatanganinya. Kurapika terkejut saat menyadari Kuroro sedang bertopang dagu dan menatapnya. Wajah wanita itu pun merona.

"Jangan melamun saja. Ambil ini, lalu bawakan kopi untukku!"

"I-Iya Dok!"

Kurapika segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah semua urusannya selesai, ia kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi di tangannya. Kurapika terkejut saat melihat mejanya penuh oleh berbagai macam buku dan berkas.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' tanya Kurapika heran, tapi ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke ruangan Kuroro.

Kursi yang biasa diduduki pria itu tampak kosong. Ternyata Kuroro tengah berbaring di atas sofa. Ia tertidur...dengan memakai baju operasi yang baru. Sebelah tangannya menutupi kening.

Kurapika melangkah masuk, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan cangkir kopi yang dibawanya di atas meja. Beberapa helai kertas jatuh ke lantai saat Kurapika meletakkan cangkir itu. Ia membungkuk dan mulai memungutinya. Betapa terkejutnya Kurapika saat melihat kertas-kertas itu berisikan catatan dengan tulisan tangan Kuroro karena ada tandatangan Kuroro di bawahnya. Gaya tulisan yang sama nampak di halaman depan beberapa buah buku yang ada di meja itu. Masalahnya adalah, tulisannya begitu rapi dan mudah dibaca, berbeda dengan tulisan tangan yang diberikan Kuroro pada tugas pertamanya.

'Dia mengerjaiku!' pikir Kurapika geram.

Alarm di meja Kuroro berbunyi. Ia segera membuka matanya. Sudah saatnya untuk operasi berikutnya.

Kuroro segera bangkit dan melewati Kurapika begitu saja, seolah wanita itu tidak berada di sana. Kuroro menyesap kopinya sedikit.

"Maaf Dokter, tentang tumpukan buku dan kertas di mejaku—"

Ucapan Kurapika terhenti saat Kuroro membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, mulutnya menganga terkejut.

"Kau kenapa?" Kuroro bertanya dengan heran sambil melangkah mendekati Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung melangkah mundur. Matanya terlihat ketakutan...saat melihat kening Kuroro yang tidak tertutupi kain putih seperti biasanya. Sebuah tanda aneh terdapat di sana, membuatnya teringat akan kejadian mengerikan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Itu tanda yang sama!

Kuroro memerlukan waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa saat ini Kurapika ketakutan karena melihat tanda di keningnya. Kuroro pun baru ingat, setelah mencuci muka tadi, ia lupa memakai kain putihnya kembali.

Kuroro menyeringai dan terus melangkah maju, membuat Kurapika terus mundur hingga kini tubuhnya terdesak ke dinding.

"Kau...tahu ya? Kau pernah melihat tanda ini sebelumnya?" tanya Kuroro sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di sebelah Kurapika, seolah memblokir jalan keluar bagi wanita itu.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

**SUMMARY :**

A fresh graduate Kurapika applied job at a famous hospital. She met a special person there, with unusual personality and double-sided life.

**WARNING :**

AU. OOC. FemKura. Typo maybe, karena tidak diedit ulang seperti biasanya^^'a

* * *

Bulir - bulir keringat dingin mulai muncul membasahi kening Kurapika. Sekujur badannya menjadi lemas dan kaku pada saat yang bersamaan, seluruhnya seolah tenggelam ke dalam gelapnya mata hitam dokter itu yang tampak berbeda karena seringai di wajahnya. Semua itu menimbulkan rasa ngeri yang merasuk hingga ke tulang sumsum.

Kurapika berpikir keras, mau tak mau dia berusaha mengurai kembali ingatannya hingga sampai pada kejadian malam itu. Si korban mati dibunuh dan sang pelaku meninggalkannya, melangkah hampir tanpa suara, melewati tempat di mana Kurapika bersembunyi dengan menyatukan diri ke dalam bayangan. Bahkan napas pun terhenti.

'Tidak, dia tidak tahu aku ada, dia tak punya bukti apapun,' Kurapika menarik kesimpulan dan meyakinkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, hm?"

"A - Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Dokter... Aku yakin kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jawab Kurapika setelah beberapa saat berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Saat itu, ada perubahan di raut wajah Kuroro. Perubahan sekilas yang pasti terlewat oleh pandangan mata jika kau tidak memperhatikannya. Ini sempat membuat Kurapika merasa heran dan meragukan jawabannya tadi.

"Kau berani memberiku jawaban yang tidak logis?"

"Aku hanya terkejut karena menurutku itu gambar _tattoo _yang aneh. Maafkan aku, tapi sungguh hanya itu!"

"Rasa terkejut seperti yang kau tunjukkan tadi tak akan nampak jika kau tak punya suatu memori atau pengetahuan tertentu tentang apa yang kau lihat."

Kurapika hanya diam. Perlahan dia menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia tak bisa menyangkalnya. Sementara mata hitam Sang Lucifer tak teralih sedikit pun dari birunya samudera di iris mata Kurapika. Datar –tanpa ekspresi apapun, membuat Kurapika menduga - duga apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh dokter spesialis bedah itu. Namun dia tetap yakin, di antara mereka berdua tak ada yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi daripada yang lainnya hingga timbul penguasaan atas pihak yang satunya. Jawaban Kurapika boleh saja dikatakan tidak logis tapi Kuroro sendiri tak punya bukti untuk meruntuhkan jawaban tersebut.

_"Kepada dr. Kuroro Lucifer Sp. B, dimohon segera menuju ke Ruang Bedah 5."_

Keduanya berkedip, seolah suara panggilan itu menyadarkan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Kuroro menurunkan kedua tangannya dari sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Kurapika, berbalik dan mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menutupi kembali tanda aneh di keningnya dengan kain putih. Kurapika memejamkan mata dan mulai menenangkan diri atas konfrontasi tak terduga yang dilakukan Kuroro.

Sesaat kemudian, Kuroro melangkah menuju ke pintu. Dia melirik Kurapika dari sudut matanya.

"Nona Kurapika, aku hanya ingin menegaskan...tadi aku sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah kita pernah bertemu atau tidak, dan jika memang itu yang terjadi..."

Kurapika terperangah, menunggu atasannya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Aku sangat ingin tahu kapan dan bagaimana hal itu terjadi."

Sensasi dingin yang mengerikan menyelimuti tubuh Kurapika, bersamaan waktunya ketika Kuroro menutup pintu ruangannya. Dia salah langkah. Dia terlalu panik hingga berbagai kalimat pembelaan diri meluncur keluar dari mulutnya tanpa terkendali.

'Tapi dia pun tak punya bukti kuat yang bisa menyatakan bahwa aku pernah melihatnya membunuh seseorang malam itu,' gumam Kurapika dalam hati.

Ya, setidaknya dia selamat kali ini.

* * *

Beberapa orang lelaki terlihat memasuki sebuah restoran yang bertuliskan 'Tomoe's' di atasnya. Pelayan mengantar mereka ke sebuah meja yang diperuntukkan untuk enam orang, lalu memberikan buku menu. Suara musik jazz yang nyaman di telinga menemani suasana malam itu, sungguh cocok dengan desain interiornya yang berkesan _homy_.

Tak berapa lama, pelayan tersebut undur diri untuk menyampaikan pesanan mereka. Perhatian para lelaki di meja itu pun teralih ke sekelilingnya dan langsung berbisik-bisik nakal begitu mata bertemu pandang dengan sosok seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang duduk sendiri dan tengah menikmati minumannya.

"Dia manis ya," komentar salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut merah.

Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju. Mereka berunding untuk mengajak si wanita makan bersama. Apakah wanita itu merasakan tatapan yang tertuju padanya? Tentu saja, apalagi dia tak lain tak bukan adalah Kurapika Kuruta yang malam ini menjadi lebih waspada daripada sebelumnya.

'Berhenti menatapku seperti sebuah hidangan makan malam,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil memicingkan mata ke arah mereka, membuat targetnya terlonjak kaget dengan pipi merona.

Kurapika melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jelas, dia memang tengah menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia meraih gelasnya, menggoyangkannya perlahan. Suara berdenting pelan pun terdengar dari es batu yang ada di dalamnya.

Untunglah, dia berhasil melalui hari pertamanya bekerja dengan selamat. Begitu operasi selesai, Kuroro langsung pergi untuk melanjutkan praktek sebagai dokter spesialis bedah di rumah sakit lain hingga tak punya kesempatan untuk mengkonfrontasi Kurapika lagi. Namun semuanya tak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Mau tak mau, selama Kurapika bekerja sebagai sekretaris seorang Kuroro Lucifer, dia akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bingung.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berhenti bekerja saja?' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengernyit. 'Tapi memalukan sekali...masa aku langsung menyerah? Yah, walaupun ini menjadikan nyawa sebagai taruhannya,' pikir Kurapika. Wanita muda itu benar-benar sibuk dengan lamunannya hingga tak menyadari perhatian para lelaki yang semula memandangi dirinya secara refleks teralihkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Suara itu muncul tiba-tiba di telinga Kurapika, dan jujur saja—terlalu nyaring hingga nyaris dia menumpahkan minumannya. Iris mata biru itu bergerak mengikuti sosok sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Neon Nostrad, yang bergegas duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Neon, kau lama sekali," komentar Kurapika sambil mengernyit tak senang dan meletakkan minumannya ke atas meja.

"Ah...aku..."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menjadi salah tingkah. Hanya tawa kikuk-lah yang pada akhirnya bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada alasan apapun. Sikapnya ini membuat Kurapika lagi-lagi menghela napas—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pada hari ini.

"Ayo kita pesan makanan dulu," kalimat itu terucap dengan ringan dari mulut Kurapika, membuat wajah Neon kembali berseri-seri. Sama-sama mereka menentukan pilihan, untuk kemudian dicatat oleh pelayan restoran tersebut.

Neon mendengus dan bersandar dengan malas di atas meja. Bagi Kurapika yang terbiasa untuk menjunjung tinggi norma-norma, sikap itu sungguh tidak pantas di matanya. Lagipula wanita yang berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Neon pasti sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak dulu.

"Neon, apa yang kaulakukan?" ia bertanya, sembari mulai merasa kesal.

Neon menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, "Lamaran pekerjaanku ditolak lagi," ia berujar pelan.

"Oh? Untuk ketiga kalinya?"

"Ya, tapi lamaran kenalan Ayah itu tak bisa kutolak! Menyebalkan! Ah, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan wawancaramu tadi?"

Kurapika baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Akhirnya Kurapika baru bisa mulai bercerita saat mereka mulai bersantap. "Aku jadi sekretaris seorang dokter spesialis bedah yang sangat aneh, rumit dan jahat!" Kurapika mengatakan semua itu dalam satu tarikan napas dan raut wajah yang datar.

Neon meringis. "Hiee?! Lalu kenapa kau mau tetap bekerja di sana? Sudahlah berhenti saja, aku yakin kau pasti bisa cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan lain. Belum lagi umurnya yang sudah tua, setidaknya sudah berumur empat puluh! Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, Kurapika."

"Eh? Ng...tidak, dia tidak setua itu..."

"Oh? Lalu berapa, tiga puluh lima?"

"Ngg...belum tiga puluh..."

"APAAA!?"

Untunglah restoran itu sedang sepi, karena semua mata langsung teralih pada mereka. Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu!" Desisnya pelan.

Neon pun patuh. "Dia itu jenius atau apa? Usia segitu sudah menjadi dokter spesialis..."

Kurapika sudah bisa menebak ke mana percakapan mereka akan menuju begitu melihat histeria sahabatnya. Pasrah, Kurapika mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Percakapan keduanya menjadi lebih santai walau tak banyak hal yang dibicarakan. Kurapika pun merasa lebih nyaman dan bisa sejenak melupakan insiden tak mengenakkan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Kuroro Lucifer. Sayang hal itu segera berlalu ketika tanpa sengaja Kurapika melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa sadar, malam sudah mulai larut.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang," kata Neon. "Kurapika, mau menginap di tempatku?"

* * *

Sesosok pria tampan bertubuh tegap dan kekar namun tidak berlebihan, berdiri si damping jendela besar yang berlokasi di salah satu lantai _penthouse_ eksklusif di Kota York Shin. Matanya memandang jauh ke pemandangan kota malam hari yang indah.

Tanpa melihat waktu yang berdetak, lubuk hatinya sudah mengatakan bahwa saat baginya sudah tiba. Sungguh, dia benar-benar bisa merasakannya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki teratur dari belakang sosok itu, membuatnya berbalik perlahan. Rambut hitam pria tersebut bergerak pelan memperlihatkan tanda aneh di keningnya. Tatapan mata gelap miliknya langsung tertuju pada pemuda berambut coklat terang yang terlihat begitu muda dengan wajah _baby face_, sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya yang datar bahkan cenderung dingin.

"De Matriaza, empat pulih tiga tahun, gudang pelabuhan nomor sembilan," katanya.

Nama, umur, dan lokasi di mana sang target berada pada saat ini. Hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan Kuroro Lucifer untuk mengakhiri hidup target tersebut. Penjelasan tambahan mengenai latar belakang hanya akan membuka sesuatu yang tak perlu bernama alasan, hal mendasar yang bisa mengarahkannya pada berbagai pertimbangan.

Kuroro melangkah membuka laci di lemarinya, mengambil sepucuk pistol dari sana dan menyelipkan pistol itu ke ikat pinggang yang dia kenakan. Ia pun meraih mantel hitam panjang yang kemudian dipakainya sambil mulai berjalan.

"Ayo kita pergi," Kuroro berujar singkat sambil melangkah melewati pemuda berambut coklat terang itu menuju ke luar kamar.

Setelah Kuroro berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh darinya, barulah si pemuda berjalan mengikuti. Oh, betapa dia pun menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Sebentar teringat dalam benaknya, kisah tentang keluarga dari pria yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Danchou' itu. Dan siapa sangka, kisah tersebut terulang kembali saat ini.

Si pemuda menatap punggung majikannya, seulas seringai licik tanpa terduga muncul di wajah yang lugu itu.

'Apapun alasannya, kau adalah pembunuh,' ucapnya dalam hati sembari merasa puas.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju di tengah pekatnya kegelapan malam pinggir kota. Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang dan gesit mendahului kendaraan bermotor lainnya yang sesekali terlihat melalui jalan yang sama.

Di bagian depan mobil itu, sebuah monitor kecil yang terletak tepat di samping kemudi menemani dua orang yang ada di sana, membimbing mereka menuju ke suatu area dengan aroma laut yang begitu kental. Kali ini, si pemuda tidak turut serta. Ini merupakan waktu pribadi milik Sang Danchou.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Kuroro bergerak gesit menuju ke titik tertentu tempat itu, menyatu dengan bayangan. Sesekali dia diam, atau setidaknya gerakannya melambat tatkala beberapa orang pengawal bersenjata menghalangi jalannya.

'De Matriaza,' Kuroro mengulang nama itu dalam hati, di saat yang sama terkesan seolah ia berusaha mengingatnya kembali.

Hanya dia targetnya. Satu orang saja, dan Kuroro akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat jumlahnya bertambah.

Dalam cepatnya gerakan menyelinap yang dia lakukan, bayangan seorang lelaki muncul di benak Kuroro, beserta sederet kalimat yang seolah diucapkan ulang di telinganya saat ini,

'_Nyawa adalah pemberi hidup kepada suatu wadah yang disebut raga. Dalam nyawa terkandung esensi setiap makhluk, semangat, peruntungan nasib, hingga sesuatu yang melankolis...satu nyawa dua badan—yang berarti sehidup semati. Nyawa akan meninggalkan raga jika darah tertumpah. Karena itu, setiap darah yang menetes merupakan tanggungjawab. Suatu hari nanti, tanggung jawab itu akan ada di pundakmu. Bertindaklah dengan bijaksana, Kuroro. Perhitungkan segalanya.'_

Memori yang penuh arti tersebut seketika terusik saat Kuroro melihat targetnya. Tanpa ragu, dari jarak yang terbilang jauh Kuroro mengarahkan pistolnya. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah kiri, memperhitungkan segalanya secepat kilat dengan melibatkan beberapa kondisi di sekelilingnya.

Kuroro bergerak ke samping, menembak tiang besi di sana. Peluru emas itu pun memantul dan berbelok tajam menembus kaca jendela. De Matriaza yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak di gudang pelabuhan nomor sembilan tersebut terperangah. Orang-orang yang tengah berada bersamanya—kemungkinan besar adalah koleganya—hanya sempat menoleh ketika peluru itu menembus dada De Matriaza, _membuat nyawa meninggalkan raga karena darah yang tertumpah_.

Di luar sana, si pemuda yang tetap berada di belakang kemudi menajamkan pendengarannya. Di antara suara gaduh itu, beberapa detik sebelumnya, dia mendengar suara sesuatu berdenting mengenai benda kokoh yang terbuat dari logam. Dan hanya terjadi sekali. Cengkeraman tangannya di kemudi mobil pun menjadi lebih erat, seiring dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras, hingga ruas-ruas jarinya terlihat memutih.

'Sial! Lagi-lagi hanya sekali!' Pekik si pemuda dengan geram di dalam hati.

* * *

Kurapika masuk ke dalam bis, dengan hati-hati duduk di salah satu tempat kosong yang kebetulan berada tepat di samping jendela. Sekilas, semuanya terlihat sama. Sikap tubuh terkendali, penampilan yang rapi, dan wajah manis miliknya. Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali menerima ajakan Neon untuk menginap di rumahnya semalam, namun Kurapika merasa ragu—dan otomatis menolaknya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kurapika kembali bersyukur karena tak menemukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dalam perjalannnya kembali ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

'Aku pasti bisa menghadapi dokter itu, akan kutemukan caranya,' ia menguatkan hati.

Bis berhenti tepat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dengan sikap biasa, dia tersenyum menyapa para pegawai lain yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Namun jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang saat membaca nama lengkap Kuroro yang terpampang di pintu ruangan, membuatnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia baru saja membuka pintu itu ketika seseorang hampir menabraknya dari dalam. Seorang lelaki.

"Sungguh, kau sangat hebat jika bisa tahan dengannya," komentarnya sepintas lalu, membuat Kurapika kembali teringat untuk menyiapkan diri jikalau hal-hal tak terduga yang berkaitan dengan Kuroro Lucifer akan dialaminya lagi hari ini, juga membuatnya sedikit penasaran atas apa yang terjadi sebelum ia datang.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Haha, sungguh fic yang terabaikan...teralihkan dengan fic lainnya jadi wajar banget kalau ada yang lupa dengan fic ini xDa Tapi aku senang ternyata sambutannya bagus^^ Terima kasih untuk author-author lainnya yang memintaku untuk meneruskan fic Doctor Handsome.

Ini balasan untuk review di chapter pertama :

**Mikyo :**

Mau jadi pasiennya? Ah aku sih mau jadi stafnya aja biar tambah deket x3

**Kay Lusyifnix :**

Kuroro terlihat ga OOC? Wah itu sungguh pujian yang menggembirakan O/O

**October Lynx :**

I guess it would be more than just 'impatiently' now...hehe xDa

Thanks for supporting me to continue this story, anyway x3

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**

Ah...setelah chapter kedua ini, bagaimana? Baru hint sih, mungkin akan benar-benar terjawab di chapter depan...hehe!

**Imappyon :**

Really, thanks for the review! Ini fic pertamaku yang direview sama imappyon...senangnya dapat pujian dari author yang lebih senior xDa

Malah kadang waktu itu aku berpikir apakah aku terlalu produktif... ._.

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Terima kasih xD Padahal ini fic yang sebelum publish pun terpendam beberapa lama di flashdisk =v=a

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Hana! Ke manakah dirimu?! O_O

**flower scent :**

Oh no, flower-san! You reviewed this! OMG! So it meant that you bother to translate this so you could read this...

I'm so honoured xD

I miss your KuroPika fanfics...

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Ini sudah kulanjutkan xD Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

**slyswift :**

Thank you so much...sorry you had to wait for too long for the update T,T

**KuroxKuraxxLover :**

Wow, I love your pen name by the way OvO

Well there aren't too much progress in this chapter but I hope, at least you like this...

.

Review please...^^ kasih ide juga boleh, hehe xDa

* * *

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**_


End file.
